


Morning Kiss

by PhoenixDowner



Series: SoKai Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Married Life, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixDowner/pseuds/PhoenixDowner
Summary: Sora pampers Kairi, and they begin their day with a kiss. Written for the prompt "A good morning kiss" on tumblr.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoKai Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moony_Mae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony_Mae/gifts).



Kairi stretched and yawned. The open window let in the ocean breeze, and the sunlight warmed her face. Another beautiful spring day was upon them.

She rolled over to greet her husband, but the spot beside her was decidedly empty. Frowning, she kicked the blanket off her legs and sat up. 

“Sora?” she called, wondering where he’d wandered off to. He’d always been an early bird, but even this was a little early for him to be up. She was hoping they’d get to cuddle, too. 

“Morning!” Sora said as he burst into the room. He was carrying a tray in his hands, and his smile got bigger as he set it on her lap. On the tray was a plate of breakfast food, scrambled eggs and bacon and pancakes with a dollop of whipped cream and strawberries on top. He’d included a glass of fresh-squeezed paopu juice, too, and even the silverware and napkin were carefully arranged to look as appealing as possible. 

“You made all this for me?” she said, and he nodded. “Thank you, darling, you spoil me.” 

“You deserve to be spoiled.” 

She ducked her head and smiled. Goodness, the food smelled delicious. Her stomach growled, and Sora chuckled.

“Sounds like someone’s hungry,” he said as he sat down beside her. 

“I am,” she said. “But first things first. You haven’t gotten your good morning kiss yet.” 

“I did,” he said with a grin. “Kissed you on the cheek before I got up to cook for you.”

“Still,” she said as she rested her hand over his, “I would like to kiss you properly.” 

“And I would like to be properly kissed,” he teased as he leaned in close. She met him halfway, her eyes fluttering shut as their lips connected in their daily morning ritual. What a simple pleasure it was to be able to kiss him every morning. 

She leaned back and smiled at him, and he returned the smile and kissed her forehead.

“Good morning, wife,” he murmured against her skin.

“Good morning, husband.”

With that, the day had officially begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I opened up my ask box over on tumblr to this prompt list [here](https://phoenix-downer.tumblr.com/post/613064405407678464/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a), and I'll be slowly working my way through the requests I've gotten so far! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
